Pardonné
by Netsuai Ringo
Summary: Songfic écrite sur la musique "Pardonné" de Kyo. Snape/O.C. Shonen-ai...


Pardonné

Je marchais tant bien que mal parmi la foule, avançant dans le sens contraire, tentant de me frayer un chemin. Je venais pour la première fois dans la rue sorcière de Londres, le Chemin de Traverse. Je venais de France et je n'étais pas très doué en anglais, j'avais un très mauvais accent. Mais ceci, je ne pouvais le savoir car j'étais né sourd.

_**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd**_

_**Qu'on vienne à mon secours**_

C'était la première fois pour moi d'aller faire mes courses seul. Je savais lire sur les lèvres mais mes parents tenaient à ce qu'ils viennent avec moi. De mes onze ans à mes seize, j'étais toujours accompagné d'un responsable légal et j'en avais assez. Les gens s'étonnaient de ne jamais me voir m'exprimer, de ne jamais entendre le son de ma voix. Je n'ai jamais osé ouvrir ma bouche et je préférais être seul, dans le silence où je suis né et où je vis. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais marcher seul, dans le silence sans que personne ne cherche à me parler Je n'ai jamais osé tenter une communication et pourtant j'avais tenté tant et tant de fois de parler avec quelqu'un, leur faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas être seul. Mais c'était lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple adolescent.

_**J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour**_

_**Sans jamais voir le jour,**_

_**J'ai prié les dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour**_

Nombre de fois j'ai voulu apprendre, à l'aide de médecins plus que compétent, à user de mes cordes vocales. Mais je dus bien vite prendre conscience que cela était chose vaine. Mes parents en étaient affligé alors je décidais de ne pas montrer ce que je ressentais, ne plus afficher ma peine et ma jalousie pour ceux qui sont capable de parole. A partir de cet instant, bon nombre de personne me reprochait de rester silencieux, de ne jamais donner mon opinion. J'aurais très bien pu écrire le fond de ma pensée à l'aide d'un bloc note et d'un stylo, mais je ne le désirais pas. Je ne souhaitais pas forcément que les gens sachent que j'étais incapable de parole. J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance enfermé dans ma chambre avec mon enseignant qui m'apprenait le langage des signes, jusqu'au jour de mes onze où j'eus enfin l'autorisation de quitter mon domicile. J'étais heureux, mais ce bonheur fut de très court terme.

_**Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage**_

_**Prendre le large, écoutez mon message**_

_**Les barreaux d'une cage**_

_**Peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes**_

Je ne voulais pas que les autres enfants de mon âge sachent mon infirmité car je savais pertinemment qu'ils ne verraient pas cela d'un bon œil. Et j'eus raison de penser cela. Seulement trois jours après mon arrivé, un garçon plus petit que la moyenne, au visage banal, déjà célèbre pour être un véritable fauteur de trouble, avait percé mon secret. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas manqué l'occasion pour le crier sur tous les toits et, bien que les professeurs tentent de prendre ma défense tant bien que mal, j'étais très souvent la source de toutes les moqueries. Les élèves avaient parfaitement conscience du fait que je ne pouvais pas répliquer, ni les insulter. Dès lors, je me refermais comme une huître et m'enfuyais en courant à un cours lorsque la sonnerie retentissait.

Trois mois après mon arrivé à l'école de sorcellerie, je craquais et pleurais dans un couloir bondé. Tout le monde fut témoin de mon malheur alors que je tentais de stopper mes larmes. Ce fut la seule et unique fois que je montrais ma tristesse. Ce fut la seule et unique fois que les élèves de cette école m'emmerdaient. A croire que la détresse des autres a parfois du bon pour fait culpabiliser. A partir de ce moment, on prenait ma défense et on me laissait seul.

_**J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver**_

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**_

Puis j'ai décidé de venir à Londres, j'en avais assez de la France, il fallait que j'aille voir ailleurs. Mes parents, bien qu'inquiets, avaient respecté mon choix. C'était la première fois –et j'en fus fortement étonné- qu'il me semblait qu'ils me faisaient confiance. Et je me suis retrouvé pour la première fois, seul dans les rues de Londres et plus précisément dans l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse. Qui aurait cru que je t'aurais rencontré ce jour-là dans une boutique de potion. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, tu m'avais aidé à attraper un bocal contenant un ingrédient que je devais acheter, posé sur une étagère beaucoup trop haute pour moi. Fébrilement, je l'avais prit et t'avais remercié d'un hochement de tête. Toi, tu m'avais regardé de tes yeux perçants et étaient parti à la caisse afin de payer tes propres achats sans autre forme de procès.

J'avais été totalement transporté par ton regard sombre et sévère, noir comme tes cheveux mi-long. Même plusieurs jours plus tard, ton visage envahissait mes songes. Je souhaitais tellement te revoir et mon souhait se réalisa de la plus étrange des façons. Je fus envoyé à la Maison du Corbeau, Ravenclaw. La maison de la Créativité, de l'érudition et de l'Intelligence. Je ne t'avais pas vu ce soir-là et j'étais persuadé de ne plus jamais t'apercevoir. Quel fut mon choc lorsque je te revis ici, dans cette salle de cours sombre. Tu étais debout, droit, majestueux selon moi, les bras croisé sur ta robe de sorcier aussi sombre que ton regard. Excuse-moi si tu me trouvais idiot à te fixer ainsi, mais je voulais me nourrir de ta présence tant que cela était possible.

J'avais quelques difficultés en potion, mais j'arrivais toujours à éviter l'explosion. Mais à chaque fois que tu me posais une question, je me voyais obligé à garder le silence et cela t'énervais encore plus. Tu venais à côté de moi et, discrètement, je tentais de respirer ton odeur tandis que toi, tu m'invectivais de tes paroles haineuses. Et comme tu me voyais ne rien répondre, tu me retirais des points. Fort heureusement, je me rattrapais à la préparation de potion et aux interros écrit.

_**Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop**_

_**J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle**_

Et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, tu perdis soudainement patience et tu me crias dessus de manière virulente. Tu me sommais de parler, me traitant d'incapable avec des sous-entendus divers et variés. Et moi, je gardais la tête baissé, refusant de croiser ton regard d'onyx, combattant mes larmes. Les Hufflepuff ne disaient rien et les membres de ma maison s'écartaient de moi, comme si j'avais la lèpre. Puis, j'en eus assez de tes cris qui me faisaient si mal au cœur. Je me suis levé sous tes yeux interrogateur et en colère et tu m'ordonnais de retourner m'asseoir, mais je ne t'écoutais pas, je me dirigeais avec le pas peu sûr vers ton bureau.

Tu m'as saisi violemment par le bras, me secouant comme un prunier et me hurlant encore dessus, mais mon regard calme et inquiet t'avais quelque peu désarçonné et tu t'étais tu. J'avais doucement posé ma main sur la tienne, tentant de te faire comprendre que je ne tenterais rien de fâcheux. Tu n'as pas lâché mon bras, mais tu m'as laissé m'approcher de ton tableau, tu m'as laissé prendre l'une de tes craies blanches et tu m'as laissé écrire, d'une écriture petite car je ne voulais pas que toute la classe le sache, « I'm speechless ». Tu m'avais laissé écrire « Je suis muet ». Tes yeux se sont tout d'abord voilés de méfiance alors que j'effaçais ce que j'avais rédigé sur le tableau. Tu fronçais les sourcils alors que je posais ma main sur ma bouche, essayant de te faire comprendre que je ne mentais pas. Je te fixais toujours de mes yeux bleu exorbités et toi, tu as finit par prendre la fuite en annonçant que le cours était terminé. J'eus droit de maintes questions, mais je n'y répondis à aucune. Maintenant, je ne craignais que ta réaction et ta sentence envers moi. Allais-tu me repousser alors que je n'avais pas tenté de me rapprocher de toi ?

_**Je suis comme tout le monde**_

_**Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte**_

_**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd**_

Les cours suivants, tu ne m'as plus posé de question, tu ne t'es plus approché de moi afin de vérifier l'état de mes potions. Tu semblais vouloir m'éviter à tout prix. Bien évidemment, tu en avais parlé au professeur Dumbledore et en bon Slytherin, tu avais soufflé le mot à tes élèves. Tout Hogwart fut donc au courant de mon infirmité et certaines personnes de ta maison en profitant allègrement pour m'emmerder. Je savais que tout ceci était de ta faute, mais je ne t'en voulais pas, j'en étais totalement incapable.

Plusieurs mois venaient de défiler et tu ne t'occupais plus de mois et j'avais perdu le sourire que j'affichais quelques fois lorsque je te croisais sur mon chemin et lorsque nos regards se croisaient. Je préférais rester seul avec mes livres et mon mutisme. Les élèves de ma classe et de ma maison me regardaient avec un air de pitié et je détestais cela. Toi, tu ne faisais rien, tu ne disais rien. Je n'étais rien pour toi, je n'étais qu'un élève incapable de parole et moi, je faisais à présent tout pour éviter ton regard perçant et brûlant d'un feu agréable qui incendiait mes entrailles. Tu pensais que je t'en voulais de ne pas avoir gardé le secret, mais je m'en contrefichais.

_**Qu'on vienne à mon secours**_

_**J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours**_

_**Je n'attends plus le jour, j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours**_

Comment aurais-tu réagis si je t'avouais tout ? Quel aurait été ton comportement si je te disais –malgré mon jeune âge- que tu me fascinais et que j'avais continuellement envie d'être à tes côtés ? M'aurais-tu également ignoré de la sorte si je n'étais pas muet ? Est-ce que tes tympans auraient agréablement frémit en entendant le son de ma voix ? M'aurais-tu laissé me diriger vers ton bureau et m'aurais-tu laissé écrire quelques mots sur ton tableau ? Me croirais-tu si je te disais, qu'aussi idiot que je le suis, je m'étais prit d'affection pour toi ? Etait-ce de l'amour ? C'était à toi d'en décider. Moi, qui ne voyais que ton visage lors mes rêves et souffrait de ton absence.

Je rentrais chez moi, en France durant les vacances et je me languissais de ta présence. Et je me demandais à chaque fois, à chaque seconde, si ton comportement allait changer à mon égard. J'espérais vainement. Tu gardais toujours cette même expression froide, distante, ignorante dès que tu me voyais alors que je levais les yeux vers toi, espérant vainement attirer ton attention. Tu étais adulte, je n'étais qu'un adolescent. Tu étais enseignant, je n'étais que l'un de tes très nombreux élèves et je ne t'en voulais pour ceci. Ton raisonnement était juste, le mien avait tort.

_**J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver**_

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**_

J'aurais préféré être plus grand, plus vieux, pouvoir parler, attirer ton attention, avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi, suscité ta curiosité, te faire supporter ma présence, ma voix, mon corps contre toi. J'aurais aimé sentir ton odeur sur moi, me promener fièrement avec l'une de tes robes de sorcier que je vénérais tant, pouvoir te tenir discrètement a main, t'offrir des cadeaux, créer un sourire sur ton visage, te faire comprendre que tu ne serais plus seul, égayer tes journées, comme dans un doux rêve. Mais les rêves étaient éphémères et n'existaient pas. Tu m'en avais convaincu.

J'ai supporté ton ignorance pendant deux ans et j'ai présentement dix-sept ans. Je suis majeur et tu le sais, mais tu t'en moques. J'ai réussit à avoir connaissance de la date de ton anniversaire et je sais que tu l'abhorre, mais je n'en ais cure. Il faut que je le fasse. Sur le marché, j'avais trouvé un très vieux livre ancien traitant sur les potions, je sais que tu es passionné par les potions. Cela se voit dans tes gestes, dans tes paroles, dans tes mouvements lorsque tu en prépares l'une d'entre elles. Et tu es tellement merveilleux à mes yeux lorsque je te vois faire. Je n'ai pas résisté. Je l'ai emballé d'un papier cadeau de couleur sobre, quelque chose qui ne te donnerais pas envie de le jeter dans le feu de ta cheminée. J'ai tenté d'imiter une écriture qui n'était pas la mienne et j'avais écrit « Happy Birthday ». Je voulais te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Anxieux et tremblant, j'ai accroché le colis à la patte d'un hibou et l'ai chargé de te le transmettre. Tout mon corps tremblait et quelques jours plus tard après la rentrée, tu me convoquais à ton bureau.

_**Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble c'est parfait**_

_**Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble c'est parfait**_

Je toquais doucement à ta porte, tremblant comme une feuille. Je n'avais pas peur de toi, jamais. Je craignais seulement de ce que tu allais me dire. Tu ouvris brusquement la porte et j'esquissais un mince mouvement de recul, surprit. Et alors que tu me dardais de ton regard perçant, je tentais tant bien que mal à supporter ton regard. Nul effronterie, j'étais simplement heureux de te revoir, mais effrayé par tes paroles qui –j'en étais sûr- allaient être dur. Tu me laissa entrer en écartant silencieux la porte de ton bureau et tu m'ordonnas de m'asseoir sur une chaise alors que tu rejoignais le siège de ton bureau. Je m'assis au premier rang, j'avais froid.

_**Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble**_

_**Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble**_

-Vous êtes… étrange.

Je restais cois alors que tu prononçais ces paroles. A ce moment précis, j'étais persuadé que le plus étrange de nous deux était toi. Mais tu repris bien vite la parole.

-Je ne sais comment vous avez réussit à découvrir mon jour de naissance, mais…

Je te coupais la parole en secouant plusieurs fois la tête de manière négative. Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres que tu avais raison. Je souhaitais que tu ignores la véritable identité de l'auteur de ton cadeau. Je n'avais pas signé. Mais tu étais bien plus intelligent que moi, et moi, sombre idiot, je m'étais laissé berner dans ma joie et dans l'espérance que tu ne me percerais jamais à jour. Que j'eus tort.

-Ne me mentez surtout pas, monsieur Owen, siffles-tu. Je sais que c'est vous et j'attends de savoir comment vous vous y êtes prit pour l'apprendre.

Je te regarde avec incompréhension, cherchant à savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre. Je te vois lever la baguette et je t'entends lancer un sort sur moi. J'étais inquiet. Je te sens entrer dans ma tête et je suis apeuré parce ce que tu vas lire dans ma tête. Je me revois entendre l'une de tes nombreuses conversations avec Dumbledore. Toi et lui parlant de votre anniversaire. Je me revois traîné dans les rues sorcières de Paris et trouvé le livre que je t'ai offert. Je me revois écrire, sans m'en apercevoir, sans discontinuité ton nom et ton prénom sur un parchemin alors que j'étais censé rédiger un devoir pour le cours de Sortilèges et rougir alors que je me rendais compte de mon action. Je me revois, te croisant lors d'un couloir et me retourner doucement, mes lèvres prononçant silencieusement deux noms propres « Severus Snape ». Je me revois jeter un regard triste sur ta silhouette qui disparait dans un couloir alors que je tentais d'empêcher des larmes de désespoir s'échapper de mes yeux.

Tu sortis de mon crâne et de mes souvenirs. Peut-être que tout ceci était trop pour toi…

_**Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre**_

_**Finir en sang**_

_**Ne plus attendre.**_

Tu restes figé, tes yeux grands ouvert. Pour la première fois, j'arrive à lire en toi et je lis ta surprise. Je sais que tu t'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Tu t'attendais à ce que je me débatte, mais j'en aurais été incapable. Tu soufflais quelque chose que je réussis néanmoins à distinguer :

-Êtes-vous devenu fou… ?

Oui, mon amour.

_**Ne plus attendre**_

Tu te lèves, tu espères m'intimider et tu réussis. Mais plus que ton regard noir, je crains ta sentence, tes paroles haineuses qui m'ont pourtant tant manqué. Vas-tu encore me secouer comme un prunier ? Pourrais-je encore sentir ton odeur et m'en enivrer ? Me le permets-tu ? Tu te rapproches de moi et tu poses tes mains blanches et gracile sur la table devant moi, tu veux m'effrayer. Mes yeux exorbites, mais c'est parce que je veux imprimer au maximum de ton faciès. Je peux sentir ton souffle sur mon visage alors que tu m'examines dans les moindres détails. Merlin, que c'est troublant. Je sens que je vais mourir.

-Avez-vous fait tout ceci dans l'unique de vous moquer de ma personne ?

Je suis surprit, je te regarde dans les yeux. Les tiens sont emplis de méfiance. Comme la dernière fois où j'avais du t'apprendre mon infirmité, je posais doucement ma main sur la tienne. Je secouais une nouvelle fois négativement la tête mais cette fois-ci, c'était la vérité. Je veux que tu le comprennes et je sers mes doigts sur les tiens. Me comprends-tu alors que tu fronces un peu plus les sourcils ? Me pardonnes-tu d'avoir tenté de te faire plaisir ? As-tu comprit ce que je ressentais à travers mes souvenirs ? Je pense que oui sinon, tu ne serais pas là, à toucher ma bouche du bout de tes doigts. Tu ne tenterais pas de savoir si je disais réellement la vérité ou non. Je pense que tu avais conscience de mes sentiments et que j'espérais ardemment que tu y répondes sinon, je n'aurais pas sentis tes fines lèvres, que j'avais tant désirés, se poser doucement et chastement sur les miennes. Craignais-tu de te tromper sur émotions qui me portaient à rechercher l'approfondissement du baiser ? Pensais-tu toujours que je me moquais de toi ? Merlin, faites que non.

_**J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver**_

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**_

Ton baiser m'enivrait, je me sentais si bien. Je désespérais de ta présence et maintenant que mon corps est debout, collé contre le tien, je n'en ai toujours pas assez. Il me faut plus, mais tu ne veux pas aller trop vite. Tu remarques ma mine déçu et tu déposes doucement un baiser sur mon front, me rassurant. Tu savais que j'étais effrayé rien qu'à l'idée de t'entendre dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite. Puis tu me murmures quelques paroles qui me firent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et je pestais contre moi-même de ne pouvoir te répondre. Alors j'hochais activement ma tête, te faisant comprendre mon accord. En guise de seconde preuve, je n'arrivais pas à contenir un immense sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

Je te pardonnais tout. De tes ignorances, jusqu'à tes insultes. De tes points retiré jusqu'à tes regard distant. De tes paroles haineuses jusqu'à la souffrance que tu m'avais offert lorsque tu avais prit la décision de m'ignorer royalement. Tu ne m'aimais pas, mais tu acceptais de tenter à construire un « nous » avec moi et cela me rendait extatique. Tu me tenais la main et je refusais de lâcher la tienne.

_**J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver**_

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**_

Tu étais un adulte et je n'étais que tout juste majeur, beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Mais je m'en moquais. Tu étais un enseignant et je n'étais que l'un de tes nombreux élèves. Mais nous nous en moquions. Nous étions bien, là. Moi dans tes bras, toi avec ta tête niché au creux de mon épaule. Moi avec un sourire de pur bonheur, toi avec un air apaisé. Nous deux endormis devions à présent à vivre discrètement ensemble. Mais j'étais enfin majeur, alors le « nous » étais encore possible puisque je t'avais tout pardonné.


End file.
